Me PeRDiSTe
by the last star
Summary: "Me canse de llorar por ti... me canse de esperarte... ya no más... no pienso sufrir más por ti... Sasuke..." ..."Volvere por ti Naruto y haré que te enamores de mi... lo juro"... SasuNaru- one-shot...


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama… solo los pido prestados para mis historias n_n**

_**Me PeRDiSTe…**_

_**Por: Chiyo-san n.n**_

_***-*-*-*-*oNe-SHoT*-*-*-*-***_

_Cada vez que vengo, veo el horizonte y tu recuerdo aparece… sintiendo el viento frio del anochecer y el crepúsculo que da paso a la luna… Me pierdo cada vez que veo el infinito cielo obscuro, me recuerda a ti, a tu fría mirada sobre mi… _

_Lo recuerdas? las veces que juntos estuvimos parados sobre este lugar, viendo el mismo paisaje que ahora veo solitario… Desapareciste, solo me dejaste, te fuiste… y todo por un capricho… quisiera mostrarte todo lo que juntos hubiésemos creado… Pero todo por un capricho, todo por ambición… ahora mi pregunta para ti es… eres feliz?_

_Conseguiste tu venganza, conseguiste poder, aliados pero… a la vez perdiste a tus amigos, un lugar al cual regresar, perdiste tu libertad pues ahora eres uno de los más buscados, ya sea vivo o muerto… y me perdiste a mi… tu amigo incondicional, tu casi hermano y en secreto… la persona que más te amó…_

_Bien pudiste desistir… pero fui yo quien fue incapaz de convencerte, fui yo el que no te pudo salvar de la oscuridad…_

_Mi mejor amigo murió… murió en un barril y tarde me di cuenta de aquello… tarde me di cuenta de que lo único que hacia era seguir a un cuerpo sin alma… a un ser sin corazón, podrido por el odio… pero el recuerdo de aquel chico que solía ser mi mejor amigo… aquel con el que competía… aquel que sonreía con prepotencia tras sus victorias pero sin perder aquel cálido brillo en sus ojos… aquellos que ahora solo destilan odio, uno muy profundo… para mi ahora aquel chico parado tras de mi, viéndome con frialdad, para mi tan solo es un cadáver andante, sin alma… vacío… y mi amor por él murió en el mismo momento en que maduré…_

-te tardaste- te dije- lo sabías?- colocaste tu katana en mi garganta, no necesito voltear a verte pues, se de antemano que has de haber fruncido el ceño… y sabes por qué lo sé?... _por que te conozco_… inclino un poco mi cabeza de lado para observar con más detalle a mi aldea desde el monte hokage

-en serio?- preguntaste antipático- tanto me tarde para venir a por tu cabeza?- vuelves a preguntar en tono burlón- eres un usuratonkachi- me insultas, un gran y pesado silencio se apodero de nosotros, soy capaz de sentir el filo de la hoja de tu espada sobre mi cuello, la misma con la que has de haber matado a tantos inocentes… la mismo _por la que algún día rodara mi sangre…_

-dobe, ni tu ni nadie me detendrá- colocas más presión sobre mi cuello provocando asi un corte mínimo- sabes perfectamente que yo no vengo solo por ti- haces una pausa para luego continuar- he venido a vengar a mi hermano- el odio en tus palabras es más notorio- y el héroe de konoha no estará presente para evitarlo

-y no fuiste tú quien lo asesino?- pregunté para empezar a balancear mis piernas, golpeándolas de vez en cuando con el barandal en el que estoy sentado, la presión de la katana disminuye y poco a poco se aleja de mi cuello… volteo a ver que sucede apartando mi mirada de la hermosa luna llena que será testigo de lo que aquí suceda

-tú que sabes?- me preguntas temblando de ira mal contenida, ocultando tus orbes obscuras tras tu flequillo

-lo sé todo, Sasuke- te conteste- sé que Danzou y el consejo usaron a tu hermano para acabar con tu clan; traicionarlo por la paz de la aldea- veo como me observas con disimulada sorpresa

-y sabiendo esto… aun asi no entiendes la razón de mi venganza?- preguntaste enojado

-no…- fue mi simple respuesta para volver mi vista a la luna

-Por…-

-no, por que a quienes planeas matar es a gente inocente que no sabe de lo ocurrido y recuerda al clan Uchiha como el orgullo de la aldea- te interrumpí

-no entiendes nada- murmuraste –todos viven a costa del sacrificio de mi aniki y lo único que hacen es verlo como a un traidor- me gritaste- que dices a eso?

-al igual que Naruto con Kyuubi- Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo

-que hace aquí sensei?- le pregunté

-sentí el chakra de Sasruke y veo que no me he equivocado- lo mira con decepción –vienes a matarlo?- le pregunta

-si, al igual que a ti- Sasuke mueve su katana para atacar a Kakashi pero lo detengo con mi kunai

-esto es entre tú y yo, Sasuke- te dije… nuestros ojos se encontraron… _azul y negro; dia y noche; amor y odio; esperanza y venganza_

-iré a avisar a la gondaime- dice Kakashi

-esto es entre él y yo- le repetí, Kakashi niega con la cabeza

-te doy una hora, si siento el chakra de Sasuke tras ese lapso de tiempo traeré a los ANBU-

-gracias- murmure viendo como desaparecía tal y como apareció momentos atrás, te aparté haciéndote retroceder para yo poderme sentar nuevamente en la baranda

-dime Sasuke- te llame- por qué deseas matarme?

-por que eres un obstáculo para mi-

-por qué?-

-por que si tú estas aquí protegiéndola no podré destruir esta maldita aldea-

-por qué?-

-por qué para mi representas una debilidad-

-por qué?-

-por que es asi!- gritas enojado

-por qué?-

-tanto quieres saber por qué?- me agarras de los hombros obligándome a voltear a verte- por qué te amo- murmuras mientras tu rostro esta a escasos centímetros del mío –no puedo destruir lo que la persona que amo ama- cierras tus ojos y muerdes tus labios- y llevo guardándome esto desde hace mucho… me largue de aquí pues sabía que no era correspondido, temí ser lastimado… sabía que no tenía nada en este lugar más que a ti… pero no me correspondías…-

-quien dijo que no eras correspondido?- te interrumpo, no esperas ni un minuto para besar mis labios, siento como si esto lo hubiese esperado desde hace mucho… _desde siempre_… pero aún asi no correspondo, rato después te apartas y me miras furioso a la vez que confundido

-pero ya no más- te dije- no pienso pasar más noches n vela preguntándome por ti, llorando por ti luego de cada uno de nuestros encuentros en el que intentas matarme…-

-Naruto yo…-

-vete de una vez pues, cuando los ANBU lleguen para atraparte yo no los detendré..- dije, siento mis ojos arder, _no quiero llorar_

-Naruto- murmuraste mi nombre, _no quiero llorar_-cambiaste- soltaste mis hombros

-no Sasuke- te respondí- tu cambiaste- mis manos comenzaron a temblar- no, no cambiaste… el Sasuke que yo conocía… _él murió_…- una lagrima traicionera se deslizó por mi mejilla

-de que hablas si estoy aqui?- yo te sonreí de manera nostálgica y amarga negando con la cabeza

-al único que veo aquí es a Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador… el que alguna vez fue mi amigo… del que alguna vez me enamoré… _él ya no existe_…-

-Naruto-

-tarde me di cuenta que murió-

-dobe- sonreí tristemente, aquel apodo me trae viejos recuerdos

-Sasuke, la única persona que te matará seré yo-veo como te sorprendes ante mis palabras-… y lo haré si te atreves a tocar Konoha- borro mis lagrimas para verte con determinación y señalo a la salida de la aldea

-y ahora que me tienes aquí vas a dejarme escapar?- preguntaste- además de mostrarme la salida?- volviste a preguntar incrédulo

-Sasuke, aunque no lo creas… aun amo a mi mejor amigo… pero es algo que tengo que olvidar y superar pues, si te traigo de vuelta será ya no por mi… sino por que se me ha ordenado- dije- no voy a dejar que la persona que alguna vez amé destruya lo que tanto amo y protejo. Me acerque a ti y rodee tu cuello para atraerte a un beso… uno de _adiós_… me correspondiste y rodeaste mi cintura, tras un rato nos separamos y te di la espalda volviéndome a sentar para asi nuevamente ver el paisaje de la nocturna Konoha e inevitablemente mis lagrimas caen una a una, recorriendo mis mejillas para luego perderse… _otra vez lloro por ti_…

Te acercas a mi y me abrazas por la espaldas y apoyas tu barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

-por que haces esto?-te pregunté

-por que te amo- respondes

-y yo hacia lo mismo intentando traerte-

-pero ahora soy yo quien no quiere dejarte ir- comienzas a besar mi mejilla, mi cuello, bajas un poco la cremallera de mi chaqueta para asi tener más libertad de besar mi clavícula, mordiendo y lamiendo esta ultima, dejando notorias marcas, arrancándome suspiros y gemidos que intento ahogar en mi garganta

-no hagas eso- me pides- quiero oírte- continuas con tu trabajo, una de tus manos se cola bajo mi chaqueta explorando mi abdomen, llegando a mis pezones los cuales piñizcas

-Sa…Sasu… ke… no ah… no hagas eso…- te reprocho entre suspiros, intento reunir toda la cordura que me queda para separarme de ti- detente!- me alejo bruscamente –vete!- te ordeno, te acercas a mi y me susurras unas cuantas palabras al oído para luego robarme un beso y desaparecer.

-estas bien Naruto?- Sakura apareció junto a Kakashi, la hora terminó, veo como tu sombra se aleja saltando entre los tejados.

-sí, Sakura-chan- le respondí, hoy la luna es la única testigo de lo que aquí sucedió… y de tus palabras dichas antes de marcharte:

"_Volveré por ti y haré que te enamores de mí, lo juro"_

Sonrío tras el recuerdo de tus palabras, de tu susurro y cálido aliento sobre mi, con la yema de mis dedos todos mis labios

-quiero ver que lo intentes- murmuré de forma que nadie más m escuche… ya no veré el horizonte con los _deseos_ de que alguna vez mi _amigo_ regrese, sino… que ahora lo veré con _esperanza_… esperanza de que cumplas tu promesa y volver a ser los mismos de antaño… aunque sé que eso es _imposible_…

_***-*-*-*-*FiN*-*-*-*-***_

"_**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… y una vez recuperado aprendes el costo de haber obligado al destino a regresártelo… aunque el precio te cambie la vida para siempre…"**_

_***-*-*-*-*SN*-*-*-*-***_

**N/a: le gusto? ^^… algún review? Recuerden un Review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora ^^**


End file.
